


SEVENTEEN x Male! Reader!

by YANDERE_MARSHMALLOW



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Will Add as I go, im horrible at tags, request ples, seventeen x male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YANDERE_MARSHMALLOW/pseuds/YANDERE_MARSHMALLOW
Summary: a bunch of dabbles for dem Male Carats out there.Requests open





	SEVENTEEN x Male! Reader!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. I hope you like this Vernon x male reader. feel welcome to request thing ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I hope you like this Vernon x Male reader. Feel free to request things ok

 

Your hands brush against the paper gently, the soft sound of a pen scribbling filling your ears. The atmosphere was serene and calm, despite the huge amount of work you had to do. You enjoyed these little moments, spending hours on paperwork, sleeves rolled up, buttons undone, glasses perched up into your nose while the smell of black coffee wafted through the walls of your study. You had nothing to worry about, you were a successful bachelor at the age of 24, you had everything you wanted. Money, clothes, cars, mansions everything. 

Everything except love.

 

No matter how wealthy you were, you knew you couldn’t buy love. Money couldn’t buy happiness and it surely won't buy you a love life. You spent half your life feeling unsatisfied and incomplete. You wanted nothing but to find your other half, the love of your life, the person whom you’d spend eternity with. But that all changed one day when this boy, Chwe Hansol applied for a job at one of your company's branches here in Seoul . He had the brightest smile, the sharpest jaw line and, the fluffiest hair you’ve ever seen. You immediately hired him of course. 

 

You have never felt this way towards anyone. At first you thought you were sick. How your heart would thump violently against your chest when Hansol laughed. How your stomach would get this sickly feeling every time hansol would talk or share gentle touches with you. How your throat clenched when Hansol turned up to work with a large sweater and bed hair. “ _ Fucking bed hair!!!”  _

 

After a quick trip to the hospital. (you know, to make sure you were alright and nothing was wrong) You came to a conclusion. 

 

_ “I’ve fallen for him haven’t I” _

* * *

 

Tuesday, October the 3rd 2015, you remember that day like it was yesterday. You had nothing better to do that day so you decided to see how the Seoul branch was doing.(not to see Hansol of course) You sat in your office looking through the sale rates. When your door suddenly burst open, revealing a very out of breath Hansol. His  cheeks were painted a peachy pink, his Hair stood up in all directions. He looked at you with his tired brown eyes, hands clenching on his chest. 

 

_ “Sir, I t-think…... I-I think I'm in love with you” _

 

 In that moment you knew that you would sacrifice everything to be with Hansol, Heck you’d even give up the fucking company if Hansol wanted you to. You hugged him tight and spun him around, it felt like a fairy tale, it was so unreal you felt like you were dreaming, but when you woke up the next day with Hansol sleeping peacefully on your bare chest that’s when you knew this wasn’t just a dream. 

* * *

 

A couple of years later and now here you are. Living on your penthouse with the love of your life. But you really should stop thinking about Hansol if you want to finish all this work. The sound of the door creaking interrupted your train of thought, causing you to snap your head back, your glasses almost flying of your face. You almost choked on your own spit,.for there stood Hansol, wearing your favorite hoodie. A truly ethereal sight. The fabric was slipping off his more tinier frame, showing his milky collarbones and exposing his legs. His hair was jumbled mess of fluff and cuteness. Like how can one's hair look so..so perfect? He sleepily rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, which you found adorable.  

 

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?” Hansol’s large eyes questioned you, his voice laced with drowsiness. 

 

“Oh….uh I'm just catching up on some paper work” you replied, looking back down on the paper filled with words you didn’t even bother to read. 

 

Hansol slowly made his towards you. Setting himself on your lap, laying his head on your chest. You wrapped your arms around his waist, your nose tracing and smelling Hansol’s Neck. 

 

“Babe, I love you, like really love you” you mumbled against Hansol’s neck. He let out a cute, sleepy chuckle. 

 

“I love you too, like really love you (Y/N)” he replied, as you peppered small kisses on his neck and face. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Marry me?” _

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
